1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of educational games are known; there is known for example, a game device for teaching reading and word pronunciation, a game based on categories on subject matter using playing tiles, a game made up or assembled by employing apparatus of other well known games, such as dominoes, a display holder and container for educational cards, an amusement and educational device, a television coordinated play kit, and a removable game board apparatus.